Season 3 (Video Game)
Season 3, retitled The Walking Dead: Season Three and The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series - A New Frontier, is the third set of episodes for Telltale Games's The Walking Dead and the successor of Season Two and Season One. The third season was confirmed by Telltale Games on July 26, 2014 during Skybound Entertainment's panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2014.@Skybound - Twitter (July 26, 2014)Skybound Entertainment Panel at SDCC 2014 - YouTube (July 27, 2014) The first two installments were released December 19, 2016.@telltalegames - Twitter (November 22, 2016) The game will factor in choices made in previous games. For players who played the previous games on a previous console generation, they will need to download a patch on that console, and upload their save via a Telltale account.The Walking Dead: A New Frontier Skips Xbox 360/PS3 - GameSpot (December 15, 2016) Episodes Cast Credited Voice Actors (In Order of Appearance) *Jeff Schine as Javier García Ep.1-5 *Alex Hernandez as David García Ep.1-4 *Ana Grinta as Mrs. García Ep.1 *Carlos Antonio as Hector García Ep.1 *Raymond Ochoa as Gabriel García Ep.1-4 *Shelly Shenoy as Kate García Ep.1-4 *Vale de la Maza as Mariana García Ep.1-3 (Determinant) *Sean Lynch as Max Ep.1-4 (Determinant) and Rufus Ep.1 *Jon Curry as Badger Ep.1-3 *Charles Halford as Lonnie Ep.1, 3-4 *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Ep.1-5 *Troy Hall as Tripp Ep.1-4 *Valerie Arem as Francine Ep.1-2 *William Christopher Stephens as Conrad Ep.1-4 (Determinant) *Jake Green as Eli Ep.1 *Kelley Crowder as Eleanor Ep.1-4 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny Ep.1 (Determinant) *Christine Lakin as Jane Ep.1 (Determinant) *Rebecca Schweitzer as Edith Ep.1 (Determinant) *Brandon Keener as Paul Monroe Ep.2-3 *Ally Johnson as Ava Ep.2-4 Deaths *Rafael García (Zombified) *Mrs. García (Off-Sceen) *Hector García (Off-Screen) *Rufus (Determinant) *Eli *Kenny (Determinant) *Jane (Determinant) *Jane's Unborn Child (Determinant) *Edith (Determinant) *Mariana Garcia *Francine *Conrad (Determinant) *Drew (Zombified) *Max (Determinant) *Badger *Many unnamed members of Wellington *Many unnamed survivors of Prescott *Many unnamed members of the New Frontier *Numerous counts of zombies In-Game Statistics :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Did you stay the night at the junkyard? *'54.3%' of players chose to stay the night at the junkyard. *45.7% of players chose to head back out on the road. Did you shoot the driver or let him go? *'53%' of players chose to let the driver go. *47% of players chose to shoot the driver. What was the aftermath of the shooting? *'93.9%' of players got locked up. *6.1% of players were allowed to roam free. Who brought you to the junkyard? *48.5'%' of players went with Tripp to the Junkyard. *'51.5%' of players went with Eleanor to the Junkyard. Did you escape with your family or stay with Clementine? *'83.6%' of players stayed with Clementine. *16.4% of players escaped with your family. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" How did you deal with Kate and David's argument? *'57.6%' of players told David that Kate wanted to leave him. *42.4% of players stayed out of the argument. How did you handle the New Frontier at the gates of Prescott? *'53.9%' of players opened fire. *44.1% of players surrendered. *2% of players tried to negotiate. Did you trust Jesus? *'82.1%' of players took him at his word. *17.9% of players tied his hands together. How did you deal with Conrad's threat to Clementine? *'86.3%' of players killed Conrad. *13.7% of players agreed to Conrad's plan. How did you get into Richmond? *'93.9%' of players capitulated to Max's demands. *6.1% of players refused to disarm themselves. "Above The Law" Did you honor your brother's request? * 63.2% of players demanded justice for Mariana's murder. * 36.8% of players kept Mariana's murder to yourself. Did you try to save AJ? * 85.7% of players injected AJ with the medicine. * 14.3% of players didn't risk using the medicine. How did Badger die? * 70.6% of players destroyed Badger's skull. * 4.6% of players killed Badger quickly. * 21% of players let Badger turn. * 3.9% of players let someone else kill Badger. Did you accept Max's offer? * 58.0% of players brought Max back with you. * 42% of players killed Max. Who did you side with in the end? * 53.2% of players stuck to David's plan. * 46.8% of players chose to leave with Kate. "Thicker Than Water" "From the Gallows Videos Official Trailers Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 3 Reveal Trailer - E3 2016|Reveal Trailer 'The Walking Dead A New Frontier' Extended First Look|Extended First Look 'The Walking Dead The Telltale Series - A New Frontier' Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Interviews SDCC 2014 Skybound Entertainment Panel ft. Norman Reedus|SDCC 2014 Skybound Panel Screenshots TTG S3 Pre-Release 1.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 2.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 3.jpg IMG_0570.JPG TWDTS3.jpg X2ebC48.jpg 15542396 10154154191433597 4379393163532592829 n.jpg Cz0wyKwUUAE0yhp.jpg 15622058 10154154191273597 7335032544586775242 n.jpg Cz0wyKwUkAABEZQ.jpg Bz5Psbg.jpg Ss+(2016-12-16+at+10.19.31).jpg 15622389_10154154191258597_8758737679688546970_n.jpg WVLSMs6.jpg Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. *A New Frontier: Completed The Walking Dead: A New Frontier (Platinum) *Family Road Trip: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode (Bronze) *Unexpected Guests: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 1 (Bronze) *In Her Charge: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 1 (Bronze) *Deal Gone Bad: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 1 (Silver) *A Hard Goodbye: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 1 (Silver) *To the Rescue: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 1 (Gold) *Bloody Business: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 2 (Bronze) *Enemy at the Gates: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 2 (Bronze) *On the Road Again: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 2 (Bronze) *Breaking Through: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 2 (Silver) *Rough Justice: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 2 (Silver) *In the City: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 2 (Gold) *Southern Hospitality: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 3 (Bronze) *Building for Tomorrow: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 3 (Bronze) *Shots Fired: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 3 (Bronze) *Divine Intervention: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 3 (Silver) *Crime and Punishment: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 3 (Silver) *Close to the Edge: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 3 (Gold) *Faces in the Crowd: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 4 (Bronze) *Across the Water: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 4 (Bronze) *Prayers for the Dead: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 4 (Bronze) *Blood for Blood: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 4 (Silver) *Smoke and Fire: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 4 (Silver) *The Price of Justice: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 4 (Gold) *Sole Survivors: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 5 (Bronze) *Promises and Lies: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 5 (Bronze) *Family Values: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 5 (Bronze) *Dark Victory: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 5 (Silver) *Second Chances: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 5 (Silver) *The Dawn Breaks: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 5 (Gold) Trivia *During the Playing Dead interview of the finale of The Walking Dead: Season Two, Sean Ainsworth and Dennis Lenart stated that the third season is going to feature a "new angle" from the story."No Going Back" Spoilercast - YouTube (Aug 31, 2014) *This season was originally announced to be released in November 2016, but was later postponed for December 20th. *Prior to release, Job Stauffer hinted that some Comic Series characters will appear in Season 3. Telltale's Walking Dead Season 3: The Comic & Past Season Connections - IGN Access - Youtube (Jun 13, 2016) **One such character who appears is Paul Monroe. *This season will have two playable characters as opposed to one, as seen in Season One and Season Two. **This feature was previously used in other Telltale games, such as Tales from the Borderlands, Jurassic Park and Game of Thrones among others. *This game introduces a new feature that allows the player to move faster while holding down another button. *None of the quicktime events in this game require the prompted button or action to be completed; any button or action will perform the intended sequence. *Unlike previous games, this season has no preview for the next episode and no option to replay certain chapters. *The recreate story option before playing the game confirms Victor's fate. *This Season, remarks the return of Clementine, determinately Kenny, Jane or Edith. References Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Video Game Seasons Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes